


Day 11 – Snow

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [8]
Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Maggie makes a move.





	Day 11 – Snow

It was almost one when Maggie crept into his room. He'd watched her for weeks, but now as she gazed at him, Forrest felt exposed and vulnerable. "Whatcha doin' Maggie? "Finally making you mine handsome." She smiled before kissing him, tasting his hunger. Outside, soft flurries fell beneath the moonlight.


End file.
